Detective Comics Vol 1 32
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Lost Mountains of Cathala Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker2_1 = Mart Bailey | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "Sabotage" | Synopsis2 = Secret agents of a hostile foreign power attempt some sabotage against the U.S. Navy. Bart Regan finds out about it and takes them down. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sally Norris Antagonists: * Spies Other Characters: * Stephen Retjen | Writer3_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle3 = Buck Marshall, Range Detective: "The Last Act" | Synopsis3 = A cattleman is buying cattle with counterfeit money. Buck Marshall figures it out and shuts him down. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Lawes Other Characters: * Jensen * Sam Hill Locations: * Western United States, ** Sage City | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Ken Ernst | Inker4_1 = Ken Ernst | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle4 = Larry Steele, Private Detective: "Doris Dumont" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Count Vichini Other Characters: * Doris Dumont * Mr. Dumont | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders, Ace Investigator: "The Skull-Face Cult" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Skull-Face Cult ** Skull-Face ** Sam Other Characters: * Pierre Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler6_1 = Sven Elven | Inker6_1 = Sven Elven | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle6 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "The Governor Assassinated" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * , the Phantom of Disguise Supporting Characters: * Captain Grey Antagonists: * "Red" Dorgans's brother and gang Other Characters: * Judge Farrell Items: * "ice bullets" | Writer7_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler7_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker7_1 = Tom Hickey | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle7 = Bruce Nelson: "Rosemary Blaine" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lee Antagonists: * Couchi Other Characters: * Rosemary Blaine * Captain George Wilson * Cassidy | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker8_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "The Wrong Guy" | Synopsis8 = A hotelier plays an elaborate practical joke on Slam. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Cyrus Painter * Rita Stanton Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * "Batman Versus the Vampire (Part II)" is reprinted in the following issues: ** ''DC 100-Page Super Spectacular'' DC-14 ** ''Batman Archives'', Volume 1 ** ** ''The Greatest Batman Stories Ever Told'', Volume 1 ** ** * "Batman Versus the Vampire" was re-imagined by writer/artist Matt Wagner for the 2006-07 limited series Batman and the Mad Monk. * Batman does not appear (except for his portrait above the title) on this issue's cover. From ''Detective Comics'' #27 to #35, Batman appeared only on the odd-numbered covers. * Throughout this story, writer Gardner Fox consistently conflates vampires with werewolves. This may be due to the fact that some vampires exhibit characteristics similar to that of werewolf (or the Monk may have simply been, in life, a werewolf, before becoming a vampire). * Either way, Batman shoots these monsters, Monk and Dala, with a gun, while they're sleeping, as the character's hatred of guns and taking life had not yet been introduced. * Also appearing in this issue of Detective Comics was: ** "Vanishing Gems" (text story) by Gardner Fox. | Trivia = * This issue concludes the first-ever continued Batman story, and it was published out of sequence. Batman's next chronological appearance is in ; this story follows the one in . * The hood of the Monk is later spotted in the Batcave's Trophy Room, along with other trophies in . * Batman gets his first blunt-instrument head trauma, when Dala head-konks him unconscious with a statuette. * The Batgyro is first referred to as the Batplane in this issue. * Last issue for Joe Shuster art on Slam Bradley. | Recommended = | Links = * Batman (Golden Age) biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Bruce Nelson biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Buck Marshall biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Cosmo - The Phantom of Disguise biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Detective Comics #32 index entry * Detective Comics #32, Batman story, recap * Slam Bradley article at Wikipedia * Slam Bradley biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speed Saunders article at Wikipedia * Speed Saunders biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Vampires/Appearances Category:Werewolves/Appearances